Generation X
by padfoot n prongs
Summary: So they've all grown up and had kids. Wait a minute, Hermione married who? Their kid's in what? Oh well, read and find out.
1. At home

Chapter One  
  
A loud whoop was heard in the Potter household. A minute later, two figures ran into the kitchen still yelling in joy.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Boys, precisely what is wrong? You didn't just play a trick on your poor sister did you?"  
  
Beaming broadly, both brandished identical letters under Ginny's nose, their sapphire-blue eyes sparkling and their dark hair tousled and windswept, as messy as their father's and as untamable.  
  
There was a light patter of feet and an auburn haired girl appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, her emerald green eyes mutinous as she wailed, "Mom! Why don't I get a letter too?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Lily, we've explained this hundreds of times, you-"  
  
"-are only nine, and not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet." A dark-haired man continued, coming into the kitchen after Lily.  
  
Before Lily could reply, a red-haired boy entered the kitchen, also waving an envelope.  
  
"You got your letter too, Daryl?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Cool." was the only comment from James.  
  
"Do Fred and Angelina know you're here?" Harry asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Come on, Dad! We practically live in each other's backyard."  
  
"Besides," Daryl added, "they know that I am at some aunt's house. and since Jimmy and Siri live here. they can take a hint."  
  
"James and Sirius, Darie." James and Sirius replied in unison, huge grins gracing their faces."  
  
"Darie?!"  
  
"Up you're a-"  
  
"Boys!" Ginny yelled, now thoroughly irritated.  
  
"Sorry mom! You-"  
  
"-weren't meant to-" "-hear that," both twins chorused.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "Aren't Jorren Jordan and Ivor Weasley going to Hogwarts this year too?"  
  
James looked sickened. "Dad. they hang out with Malfoy."  
  
"Faleron Malfoy." Sirius added looking a touch green.  
  
"Perfect reasons, sons," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Then, before Ginny could throw her frying pan at them, the three Potter men retreated into the Weasley backyard. Half a minute later, Daryl who had stayed behind to snitch some food burst out of the back door yelling, "She's gonna kill me!"  
  
Fred Weasley, who was talking to Harry turned around asking, "Who's gonna kill you?"  
  
"Aunt Ginny!" gasped Daryl.  
  
Fred shook his head and intoned solemnly, "When will you learn that they have eyes at the back of their heads?"  
  
Angelina, who was watering the plants turned around and hit Fred.  
  
"See?" Fred asked, wincing slightly.  
  
"So, meet you back here at ten tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Fred replied.  
  
"C'mon guys," Harry said, draping one arm around each of his sons and leading them back home, "If we stay out any longer we'll be missing dinner, and you know how mad your mom becomes."  
  
"What are we meeting tomorrow for, Dad?" James asked.  
  
"Diagon alley, we have to get your school supplies, don't we?" 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
  
"We're here!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Gambol and Japes!" Sirius cried, a blissful expression on his face.  
  
"Prank material!" Daryl finished up.  
  
"Not to forget Quality Quidditch!" James sighed, zoning out.  
  
Harry and Fred laughed. Harry because of the mention of quidditch, and Fred because he was, to put in simply, not fully rid of his childhood hobby, and also because he had a joke shop in Hogsmeade, since he and George had taken over from Zonkos.  
  
Ginny looked exasperated. "Enough boys. First, we get your wands and robes. Then, us adults can go get the rest of your supplies while you bug your eyes out at the newest broomstick-"  
  
"Bullet, version 2.0," James interrupted, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Right," Ginny continued, glaring slightly at James, "Then, you three can go."  
  
"Joshua and Jonathan need dress robes, so they're coming with us," Angelina said, scowling at her fourteen-year-old sons as they started wailing about how dress robes would hamper their charms.  
  
Together, they started off, with the trio leading, the adults, Lily, and Fred and Angelina's youngest son - Jason in the middle, and the two older boys bringing up the rear.  
  
After a "long, embarrassing and awfully tedious hour" (as quoted by Jon and Josh Weasley), the three eleven-year-olds finally found themselves free and away from all the adults.  
  
Goggling at the display of the Bullet, all three felt a tap on their shoulder. Immediately, they wheeled around and found themselves face to face with Faleron Malfoy, and his two side-kicks, Jorren Jordan, and Ivor Weasley.  
  
"Oh look," Faleron Malfoy drawled out. "It's the Potters; and the Weasel."  
  
Daryl's expression darkened considerably. "Ivor. What's a son of Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope doing with," he jerked his head in Malfoy's direction, "that thing?"  
  
Before any of them could formulate a retort, Sirius continued, smirking broadly, "Your comment is just so original, Malfoy. Besides, you've got a Weasley there, too."  
  
Malfoy gaped at them for a few seconds before answering. "Oh right, Potter, just because you can't come out with a proper insult."  
  
This time, it was James who answered. "Oh believe me, Malfoy. We have insults. With your intellect level, it is highly unlikely that you would understand them anyway though, so why should we bother? You for one, have said the exact same thing since five years ago, and Jordan and Weasley can't even formulate a proper insult."  
  
At this, all three took a step back and surveyed their stunned opponents. Sensing that waiting for them to reply would be a waste of time anyhow, they turned to leave.  
  
Before they could walk away however, the three would-be Slytherins came to their senses. Jorren Jordan aimed a punch at Sirius' cheek and everything started going downhill from then.  
  
Since James, Sirius and Daryl did spend quite a lot of their time rough housing and had learnt quite a number of muggle-fighting tricks from Daryl's elder brothers, they were prepared. As Daryl turned to face Jorren, Sirius hit Ivor Weasley in the gut, while James and Faleron Malfoy circled each other, watching their opponent warily.  
  
When Malfoy rushed to hit James, James merely spun. Before Malfoy could regain his balance, James had hit Malfoy hard, in the jaw, before shoving him face-first into the dirt.  
  
Suddenly, however, James found himself tugged off Malfoy. Turning to face his unknown assailant, he found himself eye to chin with Michael Flint, a Slytherin going on his fifth year.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that two others who hung around with Flint, namely Nott and Avery were helping Ivor and Jorren to face-off Daryl and Sirius, both of whom stood no chance against the fifth-years, on account of their bulk.  
  
Faleron Malfoy had recovered, and as James tackled Malfoy once more, but found himself sprawled on the floor as Flint hit him. Two orange blurs jumped in and James knew that Josh and Jon had come to help.  
  
All of them tumbled in a huge mess, before they were separated by a huge splash of water. Looking up, James, who had a splendid black eye saw all the adults standing in front of the kids.  
  
Although Harry, Fred and Angelina seemed rather amused, Ginny was furious.  
  
Behind them, Draco Malfoy was scowling. Faleron Malfoy, who was standing behind James, quailed under his father's fierce glare.  
  
Lily was talking to Wyvern Malfoy, who was the same age as herself. Draco Malfoy was rather upset over the friendship between both girls, as was his wife Pansy Parkinsons. For crying out loud, the girl was a Potter. As Wyvern had once declared however, she and Lily were great friends and nothing on earth could have broken up that friendship. It was therefore agreed that their fathers do nothing about it. In fact, Harry was more amused by Draco Malfoy's reaction than by his daughter having Wyvern Malfoy as a best friend.  
  
Currently, both girls were giggling as they looked at their older brothers. Covered in cuts and bruises (Faleron Malfoy had a broken nose), and dripping wet, they were a sight to behold.  
  
Rather meekly, as compared to their earlier aggressiveness, the group involved in the brawl separated and went to their respective parents. As the five of them were scolded by Ginny, they could still hear Malfoy, who was reprimanding the other three, could be heard, "Brawling like a common muggle! What were you thinking of?"  
  
All in all, it was a rather subdued group that made their way home that night. 


End file.
